


(Погасшее) солнце

by Jem_Miller



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem_Miller/pseuds/Jem_Miller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он просто улыбается своей согревающей улыбкой, и говорит, что не было иного выхода, и что Дайкаку не должен ни в чём себя винить. Говорит: «прошлое должно оставаться прошлым».</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Погасшее) солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн Дрезденского трио.  
> бета - Изуэль.

В системе ценностей Дайкаку Кокуджоджи первое место занимает родная страна. Страна — это всё: мать, отец, родные и близкие, друзья и учителя. В конце концов, без неё не было бы никого из них. Страна — это точка отчёта, это начало всех начал.

Япония для него — это также и прекрасный, неизведанный мир. Он мечтает обойти её всю, чтобы собственными глазами убедиться в её великолепии.

А потом приходит война, и Дайкаку предсказуемо отправляется на службу. (Мечту же приходится отложить в долгий ящик.) Воевать ради страны и всего, что дорого — это меньшее, что он может сделать. Что он готов сделать.

На войне убийство быстро прекращает быть чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Первое время Дайкаку, конечно, умом понимает, что в подобных условиях убийство врага — это необходимость, единственный выход, и каждая их смерть — это ещё один шаг к победе. Понимает, но всё не может принять как должное. Дайкаку думает, для этого понадобится время, много времени.

Некоторые из его сослуживцев — самые (трепетные) ранимые — трясутся от страха, когда им в затылок дышит смерть, становятся белее мела, когда им самим нужно кого–либо убить. Даже если на кону стоит выживание. Таких немного жаль, но у них нет времени на сожаления и угрызения совести. Ни у кого нет. Дайкаку малодушно думает, что если эти люди не смогут справиться со своим страхом, то будут лёгкой мишенью для врага и попросту умрут (возможно, даже жалкой смертью трусов, сбежавших с поля боя). 

Но Дайкаку может _понять_. Какой бы превосходной ни была подготовка, никто не в силах просто прийти и спокойно отнимать жизни налево и направо, у всех на пути, оставаясь при этом собой. Не становясь механизмом-убийцей, который только и может, что убивать.

Дайкаку по-прежнему носит меч. Их, конечно, уже давно не используют — времена самураев прошли давным-давно, ещё до его рождения, и люди успели перейти на огнестрельное оружие. Одна из тех вещей, которые сложно принять. Ведь меч надёжен. В умелых руках (а навыки самого Дайкаку ни у кого не вызывали сомнения) меч — это самое грозное оружие. Как можно доверить свою жизнь _огнестрельному оружию_ — Дайкаку не понимает. Держать рукоятку меча, который вонзаешь в чужое тело. Чувствовать, как он разрезает плоть и скользит дальше, оставляя за собой длинный след раны. По мечу волнами проходит лёгкая дрожь, передающаяся от жертвы, которая упадёт как подкошенная, стоит только выдернуть из её тела меч и обагрить землю кровью. Это то, что Дайкаку может назвать убийством. Осознанное, совершённое собственными руками, лицом к лицу. А не выстрел куда-то вдаль, когда даже не уверен наверняка, попал ли в свою цель. С другой стороны, огнестрельное оружие можно было бы назвать милосердным. Смерть от него кажется едва ли не мгновенной. И уж точно не такой (уничтожающей), как от меча. Быстрая смерть — это везенье. Больше повезёт только тем, кто переживёт всё и однажды сможет _вернуться_. 

А смогут немногие. Война, всё же, жестока. К ней можно приспособиться, но не больше. Нельзя привыкнуть к земле, залитой кровью погибших как водой после дождя. К земле, на которой то тут, то там можно найти оторванные взорвавшимся снарядом ноги с оголёнными костями и торчащей кусками плотью, руки с кровавым месивом вместо пальцев. К людям с набитыми свинцом телами, смотрящим в небо пустыми глазами, хотя эти люди только что шли рядом живее всех живых. К попадающимся телам — гниющим, с распавшимися хребтом и суставами. С порвавшейся кожей, оголившей мышцы и брюшную полость, в которой видны гноящиеся, размякшие органы. С отделившейся от тела головой. К лежащей рядом каше из гноя и чего-то кровавого, что — Дайкаку уверен — когда-то было внутренностями, но сейчас уже ни на что не похоже. К трупам с простреленной головой, а иногда и вовсе — разорванной на куски, вплоть до торчащих из месива (когда-то раньше — кожа, кровь и мозг) обломков черепа. К преследующему запаху смерти, гнили, крови и металла. К попадающимся утопленникам, раздувшимся, с отслоившейся и сползшей кожей.

Дайкаку думает, война _ломает людей_. Ломает тех, кто выжил. Меняет для них местами небо и землю, лево и право. Вынимает внутренности своей реальностью, сминает их в кашу и наспех помещает обратно. Дайкаку думает, каждый день кто-то из служащих теряет себя, и рано или поздно они все станут кем-то другим, для кого убийство — пустой звук. Можно смириться, можно списывать всё на неизбежность. Можно закрывать глаза на смерти и отводить взгляд. Но в конце концов все станут механизмами, винтиками одной жестокой системы.  
Дайкаку чувствует — скоро и он начнёт меняться. Он не трепетная барышня, не парень с тонкой душевной организацией. Он всегда был строгим (в первую очередь — к себе), изначально знал, на что шёл. Но с каждым прожитым днём груз забранных жизней становится всё тяжелее, а воспоминания о счастливых мирных днях всё больше и больше укрывает белый туман забвения.

Дайкаку думает, он вернётся домой (не может не вернуться) кем-то другим. Дайкаку думает, с этим уже ничего не сделать.

Пока однажды не оказывается в Германии. Пока его не приставляют к молодому учёному, окружённому мечтами, и его милой заботливой сестре.

Пока одним днём мир снова не наполняется красками.

***

Клаудия — солнечная и весёлая, у неё невероятно тёплая улыбка и звонкий смех. Адольф верит, что в будущем _всё непременно будет хорошо_ , и ставит свои эксперименты в надежде, что они помогут сделать жизнь других людей счастливее.

Первое время Дайкаку чувствует себя неловко. Вот он, видевший собственными глазами десятки, сотни смертей, забравший не меньшее число жизней, чудом избежавший серьёзных ранений. Он не знает, как вести себя с окружающими его людьми. Они все — учёные. Их поле боя — числа и формулы, в то время как его война — это потери и трупы. Его руки в крови больше, чем по локоть. Кровь убитых им людей впиталась в его кожу, въелась в кости.

Но Клаудия смеётся, просит называть её по имени, чтобы они с братом могли различать, к кому Дайкаку обращается (это сложно, но Дайкаку привыкает). Клаудия раз за разом приносит свой восхитительно пахнущий чай, а Вайсманн ослепительно улыбается, и всякий раз прошлое словно отступает в тень, оставаясь действительно _прошлым_.

Улыбки Вайсманна — это тепло, это лёгкость и надежда. Дайкаку не хочет признаваться даже себе, но всякий раз ему тоже хочется улыбнуться, а на душе становится легче.

Ещё одним пунктом в списке того, о чём Дайкаку не хочет говорить, значатся кошмары. Убитые приходят к нему во снах. У них нет лиц — они просто есть, раненые и окровавленные, с дырками в черепах и отрезанными конечностями, разваливающиеся на ходу, оставляющие за собой вываливающиеся органы. Они тянутся к Дайкаку, словно желая утянуть его куда-то в темноту и смерть. Дайкаку знает наверняка, что всех их убил именно он. Справедливо, что они пришли забрать своего убийцу.

Дайкаку всегда везёт проснуться до того, как жертвы до него достигают своей цели. Но он боится, что когда-нибудь это везение закончится. Он не хочет знать, что будет, когда трупы до него доберутся. И поэтому однажды его страх сбывается — трупы всё ближе и ближе, а никакого пробуждения не происходит. Дайкаку уже готовится к новому витку кошмаров — почему-то он уверен, что мёртвые будут раздирать его на части — но этого не случается.

Он чувствует чужое присутствие, запах пыли и химических веществ. Сон совершенно неожиданно заполняется светом, а мертвецы отступают.

Дайкаку открывает глаза — он заснул прямо на диване, под голос Вайсманна, монотонно проговаривающего вслух текст очередного отчёта об эксперименте (записывать свои наблюдения молча он, определённо, не умеет) — поворачивает голову и видит сидящего на подлокотнике Вайсманна.

— Ты ворочался во сне, — говорит он. Его рука, прохладная и лёгкая, покоится у Дайкаку на лбу.

— Что тебя беспокоит? — спрашивает Вайсманн. Дайкаку даже не успевает задуматься, прежде чем рассказывает ему обо всём: о том, какова война за пределами этой базы ( _лучше тебе никогда не увидеть этого, Вайсманн_ ), о дышащей в затылок смерти и преследующих мертвецах, о страхах и количестве пролитой крови врагов.

Дайкаку думает, _Вайсманн будет избегать его_. Думает, что напугал этого мечтательного юношу, для которого мир — это по-прежнему прекрасное и завораживающее зрелище, который так хочет, чтобы его эксперименты увенчались успехом и облегчили другим жизнь. Который попросту хочет, чтобы все были счастливы. Но Вайсманн умеет удивлять. Он не роняет ни слова, слушая эту исповедь (иначе и не назвать), а по её окончанию просто улыбается своей согревающей улыбкой, и говорит, что _не было иного выхода_ , и что Дайкаку не должен ни в чём себя винить.

Говорит: _прошлое должно оставаться прошлым_.

Вайсманн заменяет Дайкаку солнце (которого всё равно не видно в этих подземных лабораториях), и каждая его улыбка согревает. Он оставляет Дайкаку в покое только в моменты своих исследований, в остальное время же — без конца что-то рассказывает, спрашивает, пару раз даже вытаскивает его в город (в Дрездене ещё всё тихо и мирно, настоящая идиллия). Дайкаку кажется, что Вайсманн попросту решил заполнить собой всё его время. Дайкаку понимает: Вайсманн таким образом попросту (успешно) задвигает всё дальше и дальше всё темное, всех мертвецов, которые только есть где-то в душе Дайкаку. 

Клаудия частенько смеётся, что Дайкаку очарован её братом. Она, конечно же, имеет в виду восхищение. И Дайкаку не хочет (не собирается) рассказывать ей, что очарован полностью и совершенно бесповоротно. Что он влюбился как мальчишка, но может только восторженно наблюдать. Вайсманн светлый настолько, что буквально слепит глаза. Он невероятно живой, живее всех, кого Дайкаку когда-либо встречал. Дайкаку не боится осуждения из-за влечения к мужчине (на войне ему и не такое встречалось), не боится быть непонятым ( _это же Вайсманн_ ). Но — так банально — боится разрушить ту невероятную дружбу, что у них есть. Боится, что перешагнув за грань, однажды перегорит, и вернуться назад уже будет невозможно. Дайкаку думает — если его влюблённость когда-нибудь пройдёт (он сомневается в подобном исходе, но шанс есть всегда), то он может потерять всё то понимание и доверие, что ему так дороги. Дайкаку мысленно ругает себя за трусость и обещает непременно сообщить о своих чувствах Вайсманну сразу же, как наступит мирное время.

А потом война заканчивается. Она заканчивается мёртвой Клаудией на руках у Вайсманна. 

И солнце гаснет.


End file.
